One Person
by chacaadiesta
Summary: "...Kau berkata kau mencintaiku! Tapi kenapa kau tega memutuskanku! Kau bilang kau akan selalu bersamaku,kini disaat aku sudah hampir mencapai titik puncak kesuksesanku kau malah dengan kejamnya memutuskan hubungan ini?..." / ChanBaek-KrisBaek slight KaiHun / YAOI / OneShoot


Tittle : One Person

Author : chaca_adiesta

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama.

Rate : T

Summary : _"...Kau berkata kau mencintaiku! Tapi kenapa kau tega memutuskanku?! Kau bilang kau akan selalu bersamaku,kini disaat aku sudah hampir mencapai titik puncak kesuksesanku kau malah dengan kejamnya memutuskan hubungan ini!?..."_

#NB : Huruf yang dibuat _Italic_ menceritakan kisah masa lalu

Typos! No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

.

.

.

.

.

_**Meskipun aku berusaha meyakinkan diri ini, tetap saja semua ini tidak akan sama seperti dulu,  
Meskipun aku berusaha melupakanmu seutuhnya...  
Meskipun aku mencoba menganggapmu hanya seseorang yang baru saja berlalu...  
Setiap malam – malamku,  
Tetap sama, seperti saat kau pergi meninggalkanku...**_

.

.

.

.

.

Denting suara tuts piano terus terdengar menggema disebuah ruangan musik,mengalunkan sebuah harmoni indah bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Jari-jari kurus nan lentik itu terus bergerak menekan setiap tuts piano yang bernada beda setiap tutsnya. Alunan itu terdengar indah... tapi terselip alunan perasaan rindu yang disampaikan disetiap dentingan nada piano tersebut.

"_Maafkan aku... mungkin memang ini yang seharusnya kita lakukan sedari dulu."_

'_**Tes'**_

Setetes bulir kristal airmata itu menetes begitu saja membasahi pipi salju namja bertubuh mungil ini. Dentingan piano itu kini terdengar bertempo cepat seolah mulai mencurahkan emosi dibenaknya saat ini melalui alunan melodi denting piano yang tengah dimainkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau berkata kau mencintaiku! Tapi kenapa kau tega memutuskanku?! Kau bilang kau akan selalu bersamaku,kini disaat aku sudah hampir mencapai titik puncak kesuksesanku kau malah dengan kejamnya memutuskan hubungan ini! KAU JAHAT PARK CHANYEOL!" amuk seorang namja bertubuh mungil kepada namja tinggi nan tampan dihadapannya._

_Namja tinggi tadi tersenyum sesaat, "Yah aku memang jahat dan kejam Byun Baekhyun. Aku harap setelah ini kau menyesal karena telah mengenal dan mencintaiku." Jawab Chanyeol kepada namja bertubuh mungil ini._

_Baekhyun menunduk dan menggeleng perlahan,airmatanya terus tumpah membasahi wajahnya. "Kau... kenapa tega menghancurkanku disaat seperti ini,Chan? Wae?" kata Baekhyun lirih dengan nada suara yang bergetar._

_Sesak,dada Baekhyun serasa sesak saat ini. Bahkan mungkin dirinya saat ini sedang tidak memasok paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Yang ada hanya deraian airmata yang terus keluar tanpa henti dari mata tajam nan sembab miliknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap sendu Baekhyun untuk saat ini._

_Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun, sebelum suara bergetar itu menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja berjalan lima langkah dari tempatnya tadi ia berdiri._

"_Beginikah caramu menyampaikan salam perpisahan untukku?"lirih Baekhyun yang masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang sedari tadi menahan limbung untuk tidak jatuh merosot kelantai._

_Chanyeol menutup matanya. Tanpa ingin menunjukkan wajahnya dan tanpa Baekhyun ketahui setetes air kristal jatuh membasahi pipi Chanyeol._

"_Iya.. aku harap setelah ini kau menyesal karena pernah mencintaiku... carilah sosok yang benar-benar lebih baik dariku,kejarlah impianmu itu setinggi langit. Kau tidak usah lagi memperdulikan orang jahat sepertiku.. dan selamat tinggal." Kata Chanyeol lalu dengan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun._

'_**Brugh'**_

_Kedua lutut itu kini jatuh berlutut,tatapan matanya terus menatap punggung nan jakung itu yang mulai semakin mengecil dan menghilang dikornea matanya. Airmatanya terus mengalir. Tangan kurusnya mengepal dengan erat dan kuat lalu memukulkannya kedada._

"_A-appo... hugs... A-ppo,Chan.. hugs...huhuhuhu..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hatiku berontak untuk menemukanmu kembali...  
Mengapa semua ini tidak cepat berlalu?  
Sulit menjalani hidup ini tanpa kehadiranmu  
Setiap malam – malamku.  
Tetap sama, seperti saat kau pergi meninggalkanku...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh lembut pundaknya dan sesekali memanggil namanya dengan pelan untuk membangunkannya. Dengan perlahan mata tajam itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sebuah lekukan garis senyuman tercetak indah ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya. Senyuman lembut nan hangat.

"Sehun..." ujar Baekhyun lirih dengan khas suara orang bangun tidur.

Sehun mengangguk perlahan, "Ne.. ini aku."

Baekhyun kini dengan perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun. Nyaman. Begitulah yang Baekhyun saat ini rasakan.

Sehun melirik sebentar kearah samping,dimana Baekhyun tengah bersandar dibahu Sehun. Sebuah senyuman kembali terlukis dibibir Sehun membuat mata sayunya ikut sedikit tertarik karena senyumannya.

"Sudah berapa jam kau tertidur disini?" tanya Sehun mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

Jemari kurus Sehun kini mulai bergerak menekan setiap tust putih pada piano dihadapannya dengan perlahan.

"Hmm... mungkin ada setengah hari lebih aku disini." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya sesaat, "Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu menghabiskan waktu diruangan musik ini dengan bermain piano lalu tertidur disini dan akan berakhir dengan aku yang menemukan dan membangunkanmu yang terbangun dengan wajah sembab." Celoteh Sehun panjang lebar sambil masih memainkan piano dihadapannya.

Baekhyun hanya diam sesaat. Seolah sudah terbiasa dengan celotehan Sehun. "Karena ditempat inilah aku bisa meluapkan perasaan rindu,penyesalan,dan maafku kepadanya. Sehun.." ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Sehun sendiri bergumam kecil.

"Kau tahu,Sehun? Bahkan sampai hari itu setelah aku mengatainya jahat. Aku dengan idiotnya masih mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Dan kau tahu kan apa yang aku dapat dari keidiotanku itu?"

Sehun terdiam,jemarinya ikut berhenti memainkan tuts piano yang tadi sempat mengalunkan melodi lembut nan tenang.

"Aku tahu.." lirih Sehun.

"Aku jahat ya? dia bahkan selalu berjuang hidup tanpa pernah mengeluh padaku. Dan aku? dengan egoisnya selalu menganggap dia jahat kepadaku hanya karena soal hal kecil dalam hubungan kita," kata Baekhyun pelan yang kini tersenyum miris. Matanya kembali mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak... kau tidak jahat. Kau hanya tidak tahu karena dia tidak pernah memberitahumu apa yang dialaminya saat itu kepadamu."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Dia lelaki yang baik,Sehun-ah... mana mungkin aku sanggup menyanggupi permintaan terakhirnya untuk bahagia tanpa dia disisiku. Seandainya waktu bisa aku putar,aku ingin terus bersama disisi dia. Menyemangatinya disaat kondisinya menurun, menghabiskan waktu bersama menciptakan kenangan indah nan manis untuknya... bukan dengan cara pertengkaran dimana aku tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu tentang dirinya."

Tumpah sudah airmata Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasa sesak dan penyesalan itu selalu hadir ketika Baekhyun mengenang Chanyeol.

"Dia lelaki yang hebat,Sehun... aku harap Jongin juga lelaki seperti itu untukmu." Lanjut Baekhyun lagi dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan serak.

"A-aku... merindukannya Sehun, sangat-sangat merindukannya... huhuhuhu..."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya,lalu jemarinya mulai bergerak kembali menekan tuts piano. Memainkan sebuah melodi lagu yang indah disetiap dentingnya. Membiarkan Baekhyun terus menangis dipundaknya. Dirinya bisa apa saat ini untuk Baekhyun? Tidak ada.

.

.

.

_**Aku tidak mengharapkan agar kau kembali padaku,**_

_**Aku tahu ini sudah garis takdir Tuhan memisahkan kita dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini,**_

_**Hanya saja hatiku masih terperangkap jauh didalam kenangan manis tentang dirimu...**_

.

.

.

_**Seoul,15 september 2003. At Recital Hall**_

_Baekhyun terdiam sembari memainkan ponselnya,pertunjukkan terhebatnya sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Konser solo pertamanya ditengah ratusan penonton gedung Recital yang akan menyaksikan dan menikmati permainan pianonya yang indah._

_Pikirannya jauh melayang menunggu pesan masuk ataupun telpon sekalipun dari Sehun. Seminggu setelah perpisahannya dengan Chanyeol akan hubungan kasih diantara mereka membuat Baekhyun penasaran apa yang menyebabkan kandasnya hubungan mereka. Karena setelah Baekhyun sadari,diantara mereka tidak pernah ada orang ke 3. Kalaupun mungkin karena keegoisan Baekhyun selama ini terhadap Chanyeol itu juga tidak mungkin,karena seegois apapun Baekhyun dirinya tidak akan menyakiti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol mengerti itu._

"_Baekhyun-ssi,bersiaplah. 10menit lagi konser solomu akan dimulai."_

_Sebuah suara instruksi dari sang produser membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun sendiri mengangguk menyanggupi instruksi dari sang produser tadi. Dirinya membenahi penampilan kostum dan rambutnya. Lalu sedikit merilekskan pikirannya untuk bisa fokus saat konser pertamanya nanti._

_Langkah kaki kurus itu perlahan mulai memasuki arena panggung setelah sang MC memanggil dan mempersilahkannya untuk menunjukkan wajahnya dihadapan para penonton. Ada rasa nervous yang melingkupi Baekhyun, wajar dirinya sedikit merasa demam panggung karena ini adalah konser solo pertamanya dengan penonton yang berjumlah ratusan._

_Setelah memperkenalkan namanya dan sedikit berbincang kepada para penonton dan tentu saja para fansnya,Baekhyun mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan berhadapan langsung dengan piano._

_Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan,mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya dengan menghembuskan nafasnye perlahan. Matanya mulai terpejam ketika jemari kurusnya mulai terangkat diudara hendak menekan tuts piano hitam putih dihadapannya._

'_**Gwenchana... aku percaya kau bisa. Jika kau tetap gugup,pejamkan matamu. Tekan tuts piano itu lalu bayangkan aku ada disampingmu ketika dentingan setiap alunan tuts piano yang kau tekan itu berbunyi dan mengalun dengan indah ditelingamu...suara itulah aku...'**_

_Baekhyun tersenyum miris ketika suara itu kembali terputar dan berdengung ditelinganya. Setidaknya itu adalah salah satu kenangan manis yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dari sejuta kenangan yang pernah dia ciptakan untuk dikenangnya. Begitu manis,tulus dan tidak akan mungkin bisa Baekhyun lupakan meski mereka berpisah untuk massa ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun berkali-kali menundukkan setengah badannya kepada setiap pengurus konser yang bertepuk tangan setelah beberapa jam yang lalu konser solo Baekhyun berjalan dengan lancar. Senyuman dan ucapan selamat terus diberikan kepada Baekhyun atas keberhasilan konser solo pertamanya malam ini._

"_Gamzahamnida..." ucapan itu terus keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dengan bahagianya atas ucapan selamat yang didapatkan atas keberhasilannya memukau para penonton didalam gedung opera dengan permainan pianonya._

_Tangan kanan dan kiri Baekhyun yang tadi menenteng berbuket-buket bunga harum nan cantik dari fansnya kini dia letakkan diatas meja rias. Otaknya merespon cepat untuk mengechek ponsel yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya. _

_**45 panggilan tidak terjawab**_

_**34 pesan masuk**_

_Dan itu semua dari Sehun!_

_Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang kini tiba-tiba berdegup cepat. Entahlah,Sehun tidak akan segila ini menghubungi Baekhyun jika ada sesuatu info buruk yang belum diketahuinya._

_Ruang rias dan ganti Baekhyun saat ini terlihat sepi,hanya ada beberapa orang pengurus konsernya yang terlihat tengah berbenah-benah mengemasi barangnya. Baekhyun sendiri akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba menghubungi Sehun balik. Jemari kurus nan lentik milik Baekhyun bergerak menekan tombol call ke nomor Sehun. Meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga kanan sembari menunggu sambungan masuk ketelfon Sehun._

"_Yoboseyo Baekhyun.."_

_Telinga Baekhyun langsung mendengar suara Sehun disebrang sana setelah mengangkat telfonnya._

"_Sehun-ah,ada apa? Aku baru selesai melaksanakan konser solo pertamaku,ponsel aku tinggal diruang rias jadi maaf aku tidak tahu kau menelfonku tadi." Ujar Baekhyun kini menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Sehun disebrang sana._

"_Oh ya? maaf aku lupa. Wah kalau begitu chukkaeyo Byun Baekhyun,kau telah berhasil melaksanakan impianmu itu. Kau pasti akan jadi bintang besar sebentar lagi... hiks... bintang besar yang bersinar.. chukkaeyo..."_

_Baekhyun terdiam,ada yang aneh dari Sehun. Suaranya terdengar serak seperti habis menangis. Bahkan tadi sempat telinganya mendengar suara isakan dari Sehun diperkataannya. _

"_Sehun-ah... kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir._

"_Gwenchana..." jawab Sehun kembali dengan suaranya yang bergetar._

_Persetan! Baekhyun tahu pasti sedang terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun dan sungguh itu membuat perasaannya semakin kalut._

"_Sehun-ah.. cepat katakan kau kenapa?! Aku tidak tuli,telingaku jelas-jelas mendengar kau terisak tadi. Jebal... katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu Sehun-ah..."_

_Sehun terdiam beberapa saat diseberang sana. Membuat Baekhyun ikut menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun disana. Jantungnya pun ikut berdegup kacau sedari tadi menunggu penjelasan Sehun._

"_Sehun..."_

"_Hyung..."_

_Baekhyun terdiam sesaat karena Sehun nampaknya sudah akan mulai berbicara, "Ne Sehun... kajja ceritakan pada Hyung apa yang membuatmu bersedih,hmm? Atau Hyung ke apartemenmu saja, biar kau bisa lebih leluasa menceritakan masalahmu itu kepadaku." Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar._

_Bukan jawaban yang didapat dari sosok disebrang telpon sana,malah terdengar suara sesenggukan tangis dari Sehun yang semakin membuat Baekhyun kalut._

"_Ya! baby Hunnie uljimma.. Hyung akan ke apartemenmu sekarang. Sudah jangan menangis,Hyung sekarang kesana." Kata Baekhyun yang kini sudah bersiap membawa barang-barangnya dan pergi ke apartemen Sehun._

"_Hugs... huhuhu... H-hyung... a-aku sedang tidak ada diapartemen. Hugs..."_

_Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya,sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Sehun tadi yang mengatakan dia tidak ada diapartemennya. Lalu ada dimana bocah itu sebenarnya?_

"_Lalu.. kau ada dimana Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun._

"_Aku ada di _**Rumah Sakit Spine Wooridul**..."

"_Rumah sakit? Kau sakit?!" kaget Baekhyun_.

"_A-ani Hyung... hugs..." sanggah Sehun diseberang sana._

"_Lalu?"_

"_C-Chanyeol Hyung...huhuhu... Hyung... Chanyeol Hyung...huhuhuhu..."_

_._

_**DEG**_

_._

_Jantung Baekhyun seketika terasa mati mendadak ketika Sehun menyebut Chanyeol dan Rumah sakit._

"_Sehun... jangan katakan..."_

"_Hyung... hugs... huhuhu... jebal... cepat kemarilah...huhuhuhu..."_

_Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan rias dengan diiringi tatapan kaget dari orang-orang staf sekitar yang kebetulan melihatnya berlari keluar dengan muka memerah,dan nampak jelas liquid bening yang mulai jatuh menetes keluar membasahi kedua pipinya._

"_Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh Byun_ Baekhyun!" desis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Mengapa hanya cintaku yang terlambat?**_

_**Mengapa hanya cintaku yang terasa sulit?**_

_**Meskipun aku tepat dihadapanmu, meskipun aku tepat disampingmu kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku?**_

_**Kau seluruh duniaku,aku hanya melihatmu...**_

_**Seolah-olah kau yang terakhir untukku,**_

_**Seolah-olah saat itu aku yang terakhir disampingmu,**_

_**Dan aku ingat bagaimana dulu diriku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja...**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun berkali-kali membiarkan tubuhnya menubruk beberapa pejalan kaki. Pandangannya kosong,cairan kristal nan bening terus meluncur keluar memburamkan penglihatannya dan membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya. Langkah kakinya terasa semakin sakit dan kaku karena terus dipaksakan berlari. Dirinya benar-benar harus mengejar waktu._

_Dadanya terasa terbakar,tenggorokannya pun terasa benar-benar menyakitkan barang untuk meneguk sedikit saja air ludahnya saat ini. Kekalutan benar-benar dirasakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Hatinya terus menjerit berharap agar didetik-didetik yang sangat berharga ini dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol._

_Kaki Baekhyun rasanya ingin copot ketika dengan susah payahnya berlari dari Recital Hall menuju tempat ini. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang ketika melihat Sehun telah berdiri didepan rumah sakit dengan sebuah mobil ambulance. Jongin berdiri tepat disebelah Sehun yang terlihat terus menangis. Dan beberapa orang yang Baekhyun kenal,Eomma dan Noona Chanyeol yang berada disekitar mobil ambulance dengan keadaan yang sama seperti Sehun. Baekhyun berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya,membiarkan cairan nang bening itu kembali menerobos keluar dari sudut matanya membasahi pipi chubby miliknya. Dengan langkah tertatih Baekhyun memberanikan diri mendekati mobil ambulance tadi. Bibir mungilnya bergetar. Dirinya tau ini pasti adalah sesuatu kenyataan buruk yang akan dilihatnya sebentar lagi._

"_B-Baekhyun Hyung..." lirih Sehun dengan suaranya yang bergetar._

_Tubuh Baekhyun mematung ketika melihat tubuh yang dulu pernah mendekapnya dengan hangat dimasukkan kesebuah peti mati. Airmata yang mengalir keluar menganak membasahi kedua pipinya menjadi sang pembicara betapa ngilu,perih,dan terpukulnya batin Baekhyun saat ini._

'_**Brugh'**_

"_Hyung...!" teriak Sehun yang kini berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dengan diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya._

_Tubuh Baekhyun merosot jatuh ketanah. _

"_Arggghhhh...!" _

_Dan teriakan keras dari Baekhyun menunjukkan betapa terpukulnya Baekhyun saat ini dengan lelehan airmata yang terus mengucur deras dari kedua mata Baekhyun. Dengan langkah yang terseok dan dipaksakan Baekhyun mendekat kearah peti mati yang sedari tadi hendak dimasukkan kedalam ambulance tapi ditahan oleh keluarga Chanyeol._

_Sehun mendekap tubuh Baekhyun lalu membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah peti mati tersebut. Jongin dibelakangnya menjaga takut sewaktu-waktu Baekhyun kembali ambruk._

_Eomma Chanyeol dengan perlahan membantu Baekhyun berjalan mendekati peti mati tersebut. Tangan kurus Baekhyun bergetar ketika berhasil menggapai sisi kayu peti mati itu. Dengan tatapan yang terus berurai airmata Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini terlihat tirus dan berwarna pucat. Sesak dada Baekhyun seketika. Mata besar nan tajam yang dulu selalu memandangnya penuh dengan sayang kini harus terpejam dan tak mungkin bisa terbuka untuk menatapnya saat ini meskipun Baekhyun memohon._

"_C-Chanyeol... hugs..." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar._

_Eomma dan Noona Chanyeol yang menangis kini bergerak mengusap dengan pelan punggung Baekhyun. Mereka tahu,disini yang pastinya sulit menerima kenyataan adalah Baekhyun. Dia mungkin satu-satunya orang dekat Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak diberitahu akan penyakit yang diderita Chanyeol selama ini. Kanker tulang,itulah penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh Chanyeol selama 5tahun ini. Dan Baekhyun? Selama 7tahun mereka bersama Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahukan maupun menunjukkan gejala penyakitnya ini dihadapannya saat mereka bersama. Terluka? Tentunya. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun merasakan orang yang paling jahat saat ini tanpa mengetahui apapun yang ada pada Chanyeol selama mereka bersama maupun saat dia meminta berpisah dengan dirinya. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Chanyeol dari berpisahnya mereka?_

"_C-Chanyeol..." lirih Baekhyun. Airmatanya terus merembes keluar jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya dan mengaburkan sedikit pandangannya._

_Diraihnya tangan kaku Chanyeol yang terasa dingin itu dengan tangan bergetar. Erat... begitu erat Baekhyun menggenggam tangan besar ini yang dulu selalu bergerak menyentuh setiap permukaan kulitnya. Tangan ini juga yang selalu menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun agar selalu kuat menghadapi masalah apapun yang dialaminya. Begitu banyak yang tidak mungkin bisa Baekhyun relakan saat ini. Tangan kiri Baekhyun sendiri kini bergerak menggapai wajah Chanyeol. Menyentuh setiap lekukan garis wajah. Mulai dari __**mata**__,disini Baekhyun akan merindukan tatapan hangat dan sayang yang didapatkan tulus dari mata tajam milik Chanyeol. _

_**Hidung**__, disini Baekhyun akan merindukan deru terpaan udara hangat yang pernah bertiup diwajahnya. _

_**Pipi**__,disini Baekhyun akan merindukan untuk mencubit pipi Chanyeol ketika kekasihnya ini berhasil membuatnya merona lalu menghadiahinya dengan kecupan lembut darinya dipipi chubby milik Chanyeol. _

_Dan terakhir... __**bibir**__. Ditempat lekukan pahatan Tuhan ini Baekhyun akan sangat merindukan suara berat yang dulu selalu didengarnya mengeluarkan kata-kata manis yang tak akan mungkin bisa Baekhyun lupakan dan tentunya ciuman hangat yang selalu dia dapatkan dari bibir kissable ini. Kini semua itu hanya akan Baekhyun rindukan. Merindukan apa yang selama ini telah diberikan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya._

"_Dia mencintaimu nak..." kata Eomma Chanyeol pelan._

_Baekhyun terdiam,hanya airmata yang terus keluar sebagai pembicara betapa sedih hatinya saat ini. Bibirnya sendiri terus bergetar mengeluarkan suara isak tangis._

"_Chanyeol... hanya tidak ingin orang yang satu-satunya menjadi tujuannya bertahan hidup selalu sedih dengan keadaannya yang sebenarnya." Kini Yoora, satu-satunya Noona Chanyeol yang menjelaskannya._

_Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Tapi bibirnya masih belum bisa untuk berbicara._

"_Dia... sangat mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Maka dari itu dia melakukan semua ini demi kau dan dirinya sendiri." Lanjut Yoora._

"_hugss... phabbo... hugs..." isak Baekhyun lalu membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke tanah._

_Tidak cukup tenaga Baekhyun saat ini untuk berteriak memaki petugas rumah sakit yang kini bergerak memasukkan peti mati itu kedalam mobil ambulance. Membiarkan pandangannya mengabur melihat mobil itu bergerak menjauh dari tempatnya terduduk bersama Sehun,Jongin,dan Yoora dibelakangnya. Masa bodoh juga kepada pengunjung rumah sakit yang tadi sempat ikut berkerumun menyaksikan Baekhyun menangis ditempat. Perih dan nyeri,hanya itu yang Baekhyun bisa rasakan saat ini._

"_Chanyeol...hugs...jebal... kajjima..hugs..huhuhuhu..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu...**_

_**Aku akan berdiri di sini meskipun waktu berlalu.. meskipun air mataku terus mengalir...**_

_**Aku akan menunggumu...**_

_**Meskipun terasa menyakitkan, aku akan tersenyum.**_

_**Meskipun tersenyum, dalam diam hati ini menangis di tempat dimana kenanganmu hidup.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun terdiam dibawah payung hitam yang tengah dipegangnya. Hujan saat ini mengguyur deras kota Seoul. Dan dipemakaman ini pun suasana duka terasa pekat dengan ditambah hujan yang mengguyur deras tanah Seoul. _

'_**Dia menderita Kanker Tulang sudah 5tahun, dan kemarin adalah titik puncak akhir pertahanannya dari penyakitnya selama ini...'**_

'_**Dia sengaja melepasmu karena dia sudah tahu bahwa waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi untuk bisa bahagia bersamamu,Baekhyun...'**_

'_**Dia tahu bahwa beribu-ribu obat yang ditelannya selama ini tidak bisa dijadikan jaminan untuk bisa hidup lebih lama didunia ini. Tapi sekali lagi dia tidak pernah mengeluh,asal dia masih bisa berada disampingmu.. membantu menggapai impianmu...'**_

_Baekhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan,membiarkan airmata itu kembali berlomba-lomba keluar jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya ketika penjelasan dari Noona Chanyeol kembali terngiang dan berdengung ditelinganya._

'_**Chanyeol selalu bercerita kalau dia benar-benar mencintai namja manis sepertimu meskipun terkadang kau selalu terlihat egois tapi dia mengatakan bahwa keegoisanmu itulah yang menjadi pembelajaran untuk menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik lagi disampingmu...'**_

_Bahu Baekhyun bergetar,ditatapnya sendu pigura diatas makam Chanyeol. Dimana disana ada foto Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang menawan dengan memakai jas hitam. Begitu tampan dengan tatanan rambut hitam cepaknya._

'_**Permintaan terakhirnya dia hanya ingin kau mendapatkan sosok yang lebih baik lagi darinya,dan terus kejar impianmu itu setinggi langit. meskipun dia tidak bisa menyemangatimu disampingmu percayalah bahwa dia selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu diatas sana. Dan dia meminta maaf telah mengecewakan dirimu,tapi hanya itu yang sudah dilakukannya terbaik untukmu,Baekhyun... dia sangat mencintaimu...'**_

"_Kau bodoh! Sangat bodoh Chanyeol... tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi karena terlalu mencintaimu..." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Tolong dengarkanlah jeritan hatiku ini, meskipun hanya sekali saja.**_

_**Setiap hari dan malam yang kulalui, aku merasa kehilanganmu.**_

_**Meskipun kau tak disampingku lagi...**_

_**Meskipun aku tak mampu melihatmu sekarang,**_

_**Dihatiku... kau tidak akan pernah berubah...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Jongin tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Menyambut dengan senang setiap ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan atas pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun tentunya sudah awal mengucapkan selamat kepada dua pengantin tersebut. Sebuah senyuman miris terlukis dibibir tipisnya ketika sekelebat fikirannya menghayal bahwa Jongin dan Sehun diatas sana berganti menjadi dirinya dan Chanyeol yang tengah berdampingan menyambut ucapan selamat dari para tamu.

"Anniya.." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan mencoba menghilangkan fikiran yang akan membuatnya merasakan luka.

Chanyeol sudah tiada 3tahun yang lalu dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa berharap dia kembali. Dan kini kaki kurus itu melangkah keluar dari gedung resepsi pernikahan Jongin dan Sehun. Sedikit membuka kancing kemeja putihnya mencoba menghilangkan sesak yang kembali membuncah dadanya.

'_**Brugh'**_

Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menabrak seseorang karena terlalu sibuk membuka kancing kemeja atasnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

"Jeongsohamnida..." kata Baekhyun pelan sambil membungkukkan badannya karena dirinya tahu dirinya yang salah menabarak orang tadi.

"It's Okay.. no problem."

Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendengar suara orang yang ditabraknya barusan. Terdengar berat,sangat mengingatkannya dengan suara Chanyeol yang begitu dirindukannya.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat ketika melihat namja tampan nan tinggi dihadapannya saat ini.

"Are you okay?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan,dihadapannya saat ini. Namja tinggi ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun terpesona. Sosok tinggi ini terlihat sama dengan Chanyeolnya.

"Hey.. are you okay?" tanya namja tinggi itu lagi.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum kikuk, "Ahaha im sorry, im fine." Jawab Baekhyun.

Namja tinggi itu mengangguk mengerti,

"What's your name?" tanya Baekhyun langsung yang dihadiahi tatapan sedikit bingung dari namja tinggi dihadapannya.

"Me?" bingung namja tadi dengan sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya keatas.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Yes.. im Byun Baekhyun. You can call me Baekhyun. And you?"

Namja tinggi tadi tersenyum, "Oh.. im Kris... nice to meet you.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Saat kita bersama,rasa bahagia selalu aku dapatkan saat aku telah menghabiskan waktu bersamamu tanpa menyadarinya,**_

_**Jalan yang ku tempuh sejauh ini...**_

_**Jalan yang ku tempuh dalam kesepian saat aku menangis dalam mengejar impianku...**_

_**Kamulah yang telah mengubah semuanya...**_

_**Aku terlambat untuk mengetahuinya sekarang,**_

_**Pengorbananmu itu adalah alasan mengapa jalanan di depanku begitu indah..**_

Bahkan jika aku tidak memberitahumu untuk waktu yang lama,

_**Bagaimana mungkin kamu tahu semua perasaanku?**_

_**Maafkan aku yang hanya bersandar padamu...**_

_**Mungkin sekarang terlambat jika aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk memelukmu...**_

_**Aku masih tidak ingin percaya bahwa kamu telah pergi, aku menolak perpisahan ini...**_

_**Aku tahu bahwa perpisahan kita saat ini bukanlah mimpi,**_

_**Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku tak sanggup pada kenyataan ini...**_

_**Kembali lagi pada kenyataan,ini seperti mimpi buruk nan menyakitkan ketika aku membutuhkanmu...**_

_**Akankah kau dengan hangat memelukku lebih dekat?**__**  
**_

_**Lebih dekat**__**...**_

_**Lebih hangat**__**...**_

_**Akankah kau memelukku kembali seperti dulu?**__**  
**__**  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah pendek kaki Baekhyun terlihat seimbang dengan langkah kaki namja tinggi disampingnya. Sesekali uap hangat terus keluar dari mulut kedua orang ini.

"Eh?!"

Baekhyun sedikit kaget ketika Kris menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar merapat padanya. Dan rangkulan hangat dirasakan olehnya dari lengan kekar Kris yang melingkar dipundaknya. Semburat merah nan tipis pun keluar mewarnai pipi pucatnya,jarak sedekat ini dengan Kris membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dibangku sana saja? Sepertinya salju akan turun kembali,"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kris,sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya karena Kris lebih tinggi dari dia. Menganggukkan perlahan menyetujui perkataan Kris tadi. Pipi salju itu terlihat merona ketika Kris menyatukan jemarinya dengan jemarinya,menggenggamnya menjadi satu dan menuntun untuk duduk bersama disebuah kursi kayu cokelat yang terletak dibawah pohon maple yang kini terlihat tidak berdaun dan tergantikan dengan butiran salju yang menghiasi setiap ranting pohon tersebut.

"Sini,mendekatlah."

Baekhyun sedikit kaget ketika tangan kekar Kris menarik pinggangnya untuk duduk semakin dekat dengan dia.

"Begini lebih baik,udara dingin kan tidak cocok untukmu." Kata Kris yang kini membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kris..." lirih Baekhyun.

"Wa-waeyo? Ya! kenapa kau malah menangis?" bingung dan Kris ketika kini melihat mimik muka Baekhyun yang telah berubah menjadi sendu dan terlebih mata indah itu kini terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun tertegun,bibirnya kini bergetar menahan suara tangis yang mungkin bisa saja detik ini lolos keluar dari bibirnya. Kris sendiri semakin panik melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Direngkuhnya tubuh kurus itu kedalam pelukannya,membiarkan Baekhyun yang kini mulai terisak perlahan dalam pelukannya.

"Ssstt... uljima Baekhyun..." kata Kris sambil tangannya sesekali mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Waeyo Kris? Kenapa setiap kata-katamu selalu sama seperti dia? Sungguh kalau terus-terusan seperti ini,aku semakin akan teringat dia Kris.." kata Baekhyun dalam pelukan Kris,terdengar nada kesedihan setiap perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

Kris memejamkan matanya sesaat,sedikit nyeri dihatinya jika semua apapun perlakuan manis yang dilakukannya kepada Baekhyun selalu dibilang sama dengan kekasihnya dulu. Semirip itu kah? Dan sedalam itukah perasaan kenangan cinta Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol? Sungguh Kris kini iri dengan sosok itu yang sampai detik ini masih sangat dicintai oleh malaikat manis yang ada didalam pelukannya kini.

"Kumohon tatap aku sebagai Kris,Baekhyun. sekali saja... karena aku bukan dia,dan aku tidak ingin setiap kasih sayang yang kuberikan padamu kau anggap bayangan akan Chanyeol. Karena aku Kris,bukan Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aku tidak bisa melupakan semua kenangan kau dan aku..  
sementara aku dan dia bersama-sama,  
aku terus merasa kau tepat di sampingku,menjagaku dengan orang ini..  
**__**Dan sekarang, dia berkata padaku **__**tentang kisah masa lalu kita,**_

_**Haruskah aku mendengarkannya ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Baekhyun dan Chanyeol,begitulah dua orang ini terlihat tengah menghabiskan waktu sore menjelang petang dibawah pohon. Kepala Baekhyun sendiri dibiarkannya bersandar dipundak kokoh Chanyeol. Membiarkan semilir angin sore berhembus dengan nyaman menerpa wajah mereka yang mulai terlihat berwarna orange keemasan. Efek dari pantulan sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam dibagian barat sana._

_Baekhyun sendiri kini mulai membuka perlahan kelopak matanya,tersenyum ketika melihat indahnya matahari terbenam diatas bukit. _

"_Yeol..." panggil Baekhyun pelan,menghilangkan keheningan yang tadi sempat tercipta diantara mereka._

"_Hmmm..." hanya gumaman yang Chanyeol keluarkan untuk menjawab panggilan Baekhyun._

_Tangan kurus Baekhyun kini bergerak mengenggam tangan besar milik Chanyeol. Hangat dan nyaman. Begitulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Sedangkan tangan yang tadi digenggam kini mulai membuka perlahan matanya. Tersenyum ketika melihat tangan kurus itu mengenggam tangannya erat._

"_Pemandangan matahari terbenam benar-benar indah, Yeol-ah..." kata Baekhyun yang masih betah menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol dan mengenggam erat tangan kiri Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tentunya.. apalagi jika melihat matahari terbenam bersama malaikat seindah dirimu."_

_**BLUSH**_

_Baekhyun merona ketika Chanyeol berujar seperti tadi, sungguh... Chanyeol benar-benar berbakat dalam hal membuatnya blushing seperti ini._

"_Aigoo~ lihat! Malaikatku kini sedang berblushing ria karena perkataanku tadi... kkkkkkk~" goda Chanyeol lagi._

_Baekhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya,menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol tapi itu sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan rona malu yang masih terlihat jelas dipipi Baekhyun._

"_Ya! berhenti menggodaku,Park Chanyeol!" sungut Baekhyun kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol sendiri semakin terkekeh geli melihat kekasihnya itu kesal terhadap rayuannya tadi,Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kesal akan rayuannya tadi. Itu hanyalah cara untuk menyembunyikan rona malu dihadapannya. Aigoo~~ anak ini benar-benar..._

"_Byunniee..." panggil Chanyeol pelan._

_Hening... terlihat jelas Baekhyun masih enggan untuk menanggapi Chanyeol. Merajuk, ya itu yang dilakukan Baekhyun jika sedang kesal seperti ini._

"_Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol pelan and see.. Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan egonya._

_Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan, sedikit gusar ketika dirasakannya tulang-tulang sendinya terasa linu. Hanya menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan ringisan sakit yang bisa saja keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Baekhyun... aku ingin berkata sesuatu padamu.." kata Chanyeol dan lagi dirinya tersenyum getir ketika Baekhyun masih betah mengacuhkannya._

_Dengan perlahan dan tangan yang bergetar,Chanyeol mengusak lembut surai coklat milik Baekhyun,_

"_Kau tahu,__hidup itu berubah-ubah keindahannya sepanjang waktu. Kadang-kadang terasa berwarna,dan tak bisa ditolak juga terkadang hidup adalah sesuatu yang terasa redup untuk diwarnai. Tinggal kitanya saja termasuk yang dimana,berwarna atau yang redup." Ujar Chanyeol yang kini berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun kepadanya._

" _Tapi Tuhan itu adil Baekhyun.. meskipun orang hidup digaris yang redup dan menyedihkan,Tuhan masih memberikan orang yang hidup setiap saat disini untuk kebahagiaan hati orang yang termasuk kehidupan redupnya." Lanjut Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya._

_Masih belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol saat ini._

"_Tapi orang itu tahu dan sadar,mungkin saat-saat itu tidak akan ada besok. Dan setiap hari orang itu selalu bersyukur terhadap Tuhan telah diberikan orang yang bisa membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan,seseorang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati..."_

_Chanyeol kini beralih menatap raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung, "Kau tahu? Sulit menemukan orang seperti itu bagi orang-orang yang masuk dalam garis kehidupan redup. Mungkin jika ada seseorang seperti itu di suatu tempat pastilah orang itu yang lebih indah dari segalanya..." lanjut Chanyeol lagi dengan Senyuman yang terlukis dibibir kissable miliknya._

"_Sebenarnya kau sedang menceritakan siapa,Yeol? Kehidupan redup? Siapa yang berada digaris kehidupan seperti itu,Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol tersenyum getir,mencoba menutupi fakta bahwa dirinyalah yang termasuk dalam garis kehidupan redup._

"_Itu rahasia Tuhan,Baekhyun-ah..." kata Chanyeol yang kini membuat bibir Baekhyun membeo dan mengangguk tanda mengerti._

"_Dan semisal aku termasuk dalam golongan itu,aku pasti akan langsung meraih tangannya. Karena jika kita terlambat dan salah sedikit saja,mungkin orang itu tidak akan ramah terhadap kita yang telah ditakdirkan Tuhan __hidup setiap saat di sini untuk kebahagiaan hatimu. Dan mungkin juga saat-saat kebahagiaan itu tidak akan ada besok untuk kita." _

"_Tidak!" sanggah Baekhyun langsung,lalu menggenggam erat tangan kiri Chanyeol dengan erat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi disalah satu antara kita." Kata Baekhyun yakin._

_Chanyeol terdiam memandang wajah Baekhyun yang semakin terlihat gelap karena efek sinar matahari yang telah terbenam separuhnya. Wajah angelic nan kekanakan yang mampu membuat Chanyeol terbius akan pesonanya._

"_Chanyeol.. tanganmu kenapa berkeringat dingin dan bergetar seperti ini? Apa kau sakit?" bingung Baekhyun yang mulai menyadari keanehan dengan tangan besar Chanyeol yang tengah digenggamnya saat ini._

'_**Grebh'**_

_Baekhyun sedikit kaget ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya._

"_Aku mencintaimu... sangat-sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun..." ujar Chanyeol pelan ditelinga kanan Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun tersenyum dibuatnya,dan dengan perlahan kedua tangan kurus itu membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan sayang._

"_Nado... aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu,Park Chanyeol..." balas Baekhyun._

"_Kejarlah impianmu,Baekhyun.. jangan dengarkan mereka yang membencimu dan menghinamu penuh iri,apapun yang terjadi percayalah aku akan selalu disini,bersamamu mendukung impianmu itu." Kata Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Baekhyun kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Ne.. Gomawo chaggi..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Pada akhir hubungan yang sangat panjang ini,**_

_**Yang tidak tahu kemana tujuan kita...**_

_**Akan pada akhirnya kami belajar banyak dari satu sama lain...**_

_**Aku yang selalu lambat mengekspresikan perasaanku,**_

_**Kau yang selalu menjadi tempat sandaranku...**_

_**Ketika aku lelah dan aku menyerah,**_

_**Ketika aku lemah dan ingin melarikan diri,**_

_**Tangan hangatmu menjadi kekuatan terbesar untukku...**_

_**Selama sisa hidupku, kau tidak akan terlupakan dalam hatiku,**_

_**Dan Kau akan tetap di mataku dengan senyumanmu, kan?**_

_**Jika suka citaku dapat membuatmu bahagia,**_

_**Aku akan bersyukur kepada Tuhan seperti katamu...**_

_**Bersyukur terhadap Tuhan karena telah diberikan orang yang bisa membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan dan yang mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya..**_

_**Sepenuh cintamu terhadapku**_

_**Park Chanyeol...**_

The End

.

.

.

.

Mind to review please...


End file.
